


Akira and Yusuke Join the Featherman Fandom

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (This Is Stupid), Characters Are in Fandom, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: And Futaba hates every second of it.





	Akira and Yusuke Join the Featherman Fandom

“SPREAD EAGLE?” Futaba sputters when she sees Akira’s debut fanart.

Akira just smiles. “That’s his name.”

“Wow. Not only are you gross, you have _totally_ ignored the naming theme. It’s a COLOR, and then a bird.”

“Okay, so ‘Red Eagle’ then.”

“There’s _already_ a Red Eagle! Pick a different bird. Actually, just pick a different color. Red is super overdone. You’re heading straight into Gary Stu territory like that.”

“Into what now?”

“I think Spread Eagle sounds more majestic,” Yusuke says. “It’s a more befitting title for one of the greatest creatures of the sky.”

“Inari? Your piehole, shut it.”


End file.
